Un Frère Entremetteur
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec Lightwood est amoureux de Magnus et Magnus est amoureux d'Alec malheureusement ils se détestent l'un et l'autre, quand l'une des groupies d'Alec força le destin en allant dans un sex-shop tenu par la petite amie d'un frère qu'on dirait sortit de l'asile en réunissant les deux ennemis pour une soirée assez chaude. BoyXBoy.


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Emilerose : Je prends note de ton vote mais malheureusement ça dépends des votes que j'ai eu auprès des autres lecteurs**

**Maia 0067: Et oui Maryse a rejoint son amour en enfer pour devenir la reine des enfers sans savoir que c'était l'oeuvre du seigneur, allez je te retrouve dans le prochain histoire qui sera fabuleux et que tu vas aimé comme toujours **

**Piiya69: Ravie que tu as aimé la fin allez je te retrouve demain pour la nouvelle histoire **

**Lavigne 126: Tu vas comprendre l'os XD allez je te retrouve avec tes idées perverse en plus tu vas apprécier la nouvelle histoire**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! **

**PS: Cet fics est une histoire que j'ai retrouvé qui est de Hagemaru sur un SASUNARU, j'ai demandé l'autorisation pour faire une remake de cet histoire alors j'en ai marre de recevoir des commentaires négatifs sur cette histoires. Vous aimez critiquer les autres juste pour un copie-coller mais je vous rappelle qu'il y a beaucoup qui font des plagiats en les mettant à leurs noms alors qu emoi j'ai demandée l' au lieu de me critiquer comme vous le faîtes demander-moi si j'ai demandé l'autorisation ou pas. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici l'Os, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**UN FRERE ENTREMETTEUR**_

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs à la peau sombre entra dans un bureau, elle arqua un sourcil en voyant un jeune homme aux cheveux blond en train de grignoter le cou d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Celle-ci repoussa le bond qui grommela et continua de suçoter le cou de la jeune femme, la jeune brune se racla la gorge pour les avertir de sa présence. Elle fit un sourire en voyant le célèbre médecin Jace Lightwood en train de molester sa petite amie Clary Fairchirld, celle- ci tenait un magasin d'aphrodisiaque très réputée dans la ville. Elle vendait toutes sortes de produit que se soit pour hétéro ou pour gay, elle avait plusieurs choses artistiques qu'elle avait créé elle-même avec quelques amis. Son petit ami Jace avait aussi produit des produits aphrodisiaque ayant testé sur lui-même qui était loin de déplaire sa petite amie, ses parents adoptifs Maryse et Robert étaient fiers de lui qu'il est devenu un grand médecin. Ça lui arrivait même de leur donner quelques échantillons gratuits pour eux bien que ça lui faisait marrer le visage scandalisé de sa mère adoptive et le sourire malicieux de son père, Jace avait terminé l'école étant le plus vieux contrairement à sa fratrie. Clary quand à elle était fille unique et de ce fait elle était toujours attirée par l'art, elle avait fait une école d'art. Elle voulait ouvrir une galerie d'art mais elle est tombée amoureuse de la création des objets de sex-shop ayant été entraînée par des amies, elle a commencée à les créer elle-même avant de montrer sa propre boîte de sex-shop. Certains de ses amis par la suite vient l'aider diriger le magasin, Jace passa parfois pour amener ses produits qu'il avait conçu lui-même. La rousse leva les yeux vers son employée qui trouva amusante de les voir en train de s'envoyer en l'air la plupart du temps, enfin sauf quand la jeune rousse voulait faire l'inventaire de son stock et que son petit blond trouvait amusant de le tripoter. Il fut dire que la jeune rousse était habillée d'un corset sexy avec une jupe écossaise rousse, que le blond avait une main dessous. Jace grommela et le laissa tranquille en levant les yeux à son tour vers l'intruse,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a Maia demanda Clary

\- Il y a un code rouge dans l'allé 5 informa Maia

Le code rouge signifie qu'il avait un mineur dans l'établissement, elle pianota sur son clavier en regardant son écran d'ordinateur. Ils trouvaient tout les trois une jeune femme blonde ayant un uniforme de scolaire que reconnu Jace dont son frère allait dans la même école, il savait aussi que c'était une des groupies de son frère.

\- Qu'est qu'on fait patronne questionna Maia en regardant ses ongles

Jace commença à ricaner diaboliquement en observant la jeune fille dans l'allée sur l'écran,

\- Donne-la Edom répondit Jace

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux s'étrangla Clary en se souvenant de l'effet du produit

\- Oh que si, fait lui un rabais sur le produit ricana Jace diaboliquement

Les deux jeunes femmes le virent tressauter des épaules dans un ricanement diabolique, Maia les laissa en allant donner le produit à la jeune femme. Clary soupira longuement et prit une boîte nommé Idris dessus sur l'étagère pour aller dans un bureau, un jeune homme aux lunettes était assis derrière le bureau.

\- Donne-ça à Magnus s'il te plait demanda Clary

\- Je ne suis pas ton coursier répondit le jeune homme

\- S'il te plait Simmi, fais-moi cette faveur supplia Clary

Simon et Clary étaient des amis d'enfance, ils avaient grandis ensemble qu'ils se sont considère comme frère et sœurs. Simon alla apporter le cousin adoptif de la rousse, il ne savait pas pourquoi la rousse lui avait donné le remède contre celui d'Edom à Magnus. Pendant ce temps au lycée de New-York Alec Lightwood soupira longuement en entendant les nombreux gloussements autour de lui, il joua avec sa chevalière en argent comme un tic. Il leva les yeux en voyant les groupies qu'il avait, il n'aimait pas les femmes mais elles s'étaient rabattit sur lui comme elles avaient entendu la réputation de Jace quand il était au lycée. Jace avait une réputation de tombeur au lycée avant de tomber sur Clary dont il n'avait jamais vu, Alec sourit en pensant au métier de « médecin » de son frère. Personne dans le lycée où il étudiait savait qu'il était gay en même amoureux d'un seul personne, il leva la tête pour voir un asiatique se faire retenir par le portier Jem.

\- Vraiment Magnus sourit Jem

\- Ce n'est ma faute que ta machine m'aime bien Jem chéri sourit Magnus

\- Allez lève les bras ordonna Jem amusé

Magnus leva les bras et laissa la machine passait sur son visage avant de crier, le jeune homme montra son piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière. Jem passa le moniteur de métaux sur lui avant de biper encore une fois,

\- Tu t'étais percer les tétons constata Jem

\- Ouais, j'avais eu un rabais dessus nargua Magnus

Le portier continua avant de se faire sonner sur son nombril, Magnus montra alors son nombril qui avait un bijou. Jem sourit et passa vers l'entre-jambe dont un puissant bip rendit tout le monde silencieux, l'asiatique mit la main sur sa ceinture.

\- Je montre proposa Magnus avec un sourire effronté

\- Oh que oui pensa Alec en souhaitant de tout son cœur que l'asiatique enlève son pantalon

\- Non, ton père me tuerai si je te disais de le faire sourit Jem

Magnus sourit avant de poser son regard sur Alec, ils se fusillaient tout les deux. Il y a deux ans de ça Magnus venait de se faire transféré au lycée quand il voulait apprendre à connaître Alec, l'une de ses groupies avait remarqué la même bague qu'il portait à son doigt. Personne ne pouvait pas avoir deux bagues similaires sans être en couple ou d'être meilleur ami, Alec était devenu désobligeant avec lui en lui forçant de retirer sa bague. Magnus l'avait critiqué à son tour comme la bague était un cadeau du petit ami de sa cousine, depuis ce jour ils se fusillaient du regard ou s'insultait copieusement.

\- Tu veux ma photo abrutie critiqua Alec

\- Qui voudrait la photo d'un connard imbue de lui-même rétorqua Magnus

Ils se fusillaient avant que l'asiatique allait s'asseoir auprès de ses amis qu'il s'est fait, Alec sentit son cœur en peine après lui avoir parlé ainsi. C'est grâce à Jace qu'il avait eu des informations sur Magnus sans lui dire comment il le savait, le blond avait ricané comme un dément sortit de l'asile ce qui lui arrivait la plupart du temps.

\- Tu es amoureux petit frère ricana Jace

Sur le coup il lui avait traité de crétin blondinet en se vengeant en mettant un canard en plastique parlant dans sa chambre, mais plus tard il a réalisé qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Magnus ce qui n'est pas pour ça qu'il s'est s'excuser d'avoir traumatisé son frère. Comme il était le délégué de sa classe il était intervenu auprès de ses professeurs après avoir eu vent qu'ils voulaient renvoyer l'asiatique comme ce dernier arrivait en retard et que ses notes chutaient drastiquement, le noiraud l'avait suivit un jour pour savoir de ce que l'asiatique faisait de son temps libre. Il avait vu en train de coiffer des personnes dans un salon de coiffure, il s'était renseigné auprès du patron de Magnus que celui-ci avait un compte à la banque dont il préféré. Plus tard Alec fit des recherche sur le compte et avait déterminé que le compte appartenait à une association pour des enfants démunis, l'action de Magnus avait encore renforçait l'amour d'Alec. Malheureusement il eut le cœur brisé quand ce dernier avait commencé à fricoter Camille Belcourt, il conclu que ce dernier était hétéro mais avant d'apprendre que les deux se trompaient ouvertement que l'asiatique sortait avec un jeune homme du nom Imasu. Fort heureusement pour Alec quelque temps plus tard Imasu se fit transféré dans une autre école ce qui les fit rompre, quant à Camille Magnus avait décidé de mettre fin à leur relation subitement. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés indomptable d'après sa sœur Isabelle, il sourit discrètement en pensant à sa sœur. Celle-ci travaillait comme tatoueuse dans le magasin parallèle à celui de la petite amie de son frère, elles avaient montées ensemble le magasin comme elle était douée à faire des tatouages, en même temps les dessins appartenait un peu à la rousse. Il soupira longuement en allant s'acheter à manger, une jeune femme blonde dont il reconnu comme la présidente de son fan-club,

\- Que puis-je pour toi Lydia questionna Alec

\- Je n'ai pas comprit sur le cours de Math, est ce que tu pourrais venir chez moi pour m'aider proposa Lydia en rougissant

\- D'accord accepta Alec

De loin Magnus avait entendu la conversation, il balançait la tête en sachant que le noiraud allait se faire agresser sexuellement par la blonde. Celle-ci faisait tout pour éloigner la concurrence autour de son Alec chéri, l'asiatique frémit d'horreur en se souvenant de sa voix braillarde. Après les cours Alec se dirigea vers la maison de Lydia, il passa devant l'immeuble de Magnus où habitait. Magnus avait préféré habiter seul dans un appartement même si il s'entendait avec ses parents, de plus ses parents voyageaient assez souvent par leurs travails. La mère de Magnus était styliste de renom et son père était un PDG d'hôtellerie un peu partout dans le monde, d'après ce qu'il sait par la petite amie de Jace qui est la cousine de Magnus. Les parents de Magnus se sont rencontrés dans une soirée de gala qui était dans l'hôtel, ils se sont tombé amoureux du premier regard et se sont mariés ainsi eut Magnus. La mère de Magnus faisait souvent ses défilés dans l'hôtel de son mari pour ainsi attirer non seulement de clients mais aussi de partenaires potentiels pour son mari, elle avait du sens relationnel et organisation. Il ralentit presque ses pas avant de se traiter d'harceleur pervers, il se rendit chez Lydia qui l'attendait chez elle.

\- Mes parents vont revenir dans deux heures donc on pourra travailler tranquillement sourit Lydia évasive

\- D'accord accepta Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire questionna Lydia

\- Oui, un verre de jus de myrtilles s'il te plait répondit Alec poli

Lydia hocha la tête et alla préparer le verre pour lui, elle revint avec un sourire éclatant. Alec sans méfiance le but sous le regard insistant de Lydia, ils commençaient à travailler. Le jeune homme commença à sentir brûlant dans son corps, il défit sa cravate et essaya de s'éloigner de la poitrine de Lydia qui se frotta contre son bras. Il était en nage dans ses vêtements, il transpirait et sentit presque son érection se pointait. Il se leva brusquement,

\- Je suis désolé Lydia mais il faut que je rentre très vite, j'avais oublié que je devais aider ma mère pour faire un truc prévient Alec les joues rouges

\- Mais tu peux m'expliquer de nouveau cet exercices avant que tu partes insista Lydia

\- Je suis désolé mais il faut que j'aille vraiment déglutit Alec

Il sortit rapidement en sentant tout son corps engourdit et brûlant à l'intérieur, il repassa devant l'immeuble de Magnus avant de réfléchir et prit sa décision. Il monta les escaliers pour sonner à sa porte, l'asiatique ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de le voir devant sa porte. Alec rougit presque en le voyant torse nu avec un pantalon taille basse,

\- Qu'est que tu veux Lightwood questionna Magnus

\- Puis-je rentrer ? Il faut que tu parle répondit Alec en grimaçant

Magnus soupira et le laissa passer, le noiraud regarda la pièce et vit que le salon était à l'image même de son propriétaire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Si c'est pour me foutre dehors du bahut alors fais-le vite, j'ai d'autre chats à fouetter fulmina Magnus

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour te dire ça, eh puis je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte du lycée réfuta Alec timidement

\- Alors dis-moi le problème au plus vite pour que tu dégage de ma piaule cracha Magnus

Alec sentit son cœur manquait un arrêt, il avait de plus en plus chaud dans ses vêtements.

\- Je reviens de chez Lydia, j'ai bu un jus de myrtilles et là j'ai chaud dans ton le corps expliqua Alec en tirant sur son col de chemise

L'asiatique grimaça et but un verre d'eau avant de s'approcher de lui, il était plus grand d'une tête qu'Alec.

\- Laisse-moi voir soupira Magnus

Avant même qu'il puisse répondre, l'autre homme l'embrassa et glissa sa langue dans sa langue. Alec écarquilla les yeux devant son premier baiser, il aurait aimé un autre cadre que ça. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il est tombé amoureux de Magnus, il avait des rêves mouillés le mettant en scène et un lit. Dieu merci qu'il s'occupait de sa lessive, il n'aurait plus jamais regardé sa mère en face tellement qu'il aurait honte de mouillé son lit. Magnus fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il examinait la cavité buccale d'Alec, il se retira en laissant un filet de salive entre eux.

\- Edom révéla Magnus

\- Qu'est ce que c'est questionna Alec curieux

\- Un aphrodisiaque assez puissant pour receveur, pour les passives, fort heureusement que tu as pris du jus de myrtille sinon je ne l'aurai pas reconnu comme il dégage un petit goût acre dans la bouche. Il est vendu par Alicante répondit Magnus

\- Putain je vais tuer Brandwell soupira Alec

\- Si j'étais toi j'aurai tué le vendeur rectifia Magnus

\- Tu rigole, si il ne s'était pas trompé j'aurai été sûrement en train de me faire violer par elle grimaça Alec en tirant encore une fois sur son col

\- Bon maintenant que je t'ai aidé, tu sais où est la porte proposa Magnus d'un ton ironique

\- Comment on enlève cette saloperie questionna Alec les joues rouges

L'asiatique fit un sourire effronté en le regardant,

\- Il faut jouir, de préférence beaucoup de fois gloussa Magnus

Alec passa la main sur sa nuque qui était plein de sueur, il déshabilla presque du regard l'asiatique. Il se mordit les lèvres,

\- Aide-moi murmura Alec dans un souffle

\- Pour me creuser la tombe, je sais que tout le lycée attende que je fasse une gaffe pour me virer cracha Magnus d'un ton acide

\- Je les ai défendu de le faire quand j'ai compris la raison de tes retards et la chute des tes notes se défendit Alec

L'autre homme arqua un sourcil en le regardant, le noiraud baissa légèrement la tête en passant une main dan ses cheveux humides.

\- Je t'ai suivie un soir et j'ai trouvé ça très noble de ta part, alors j'ai défendu la commission de te renvoyer sans que je leur dise sur tes activités révéla Alec

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tu crois que je vais te tomber dans les bras en te disant mon héros ironisa Magnus

\- Non mais je veux juste que tu m'aide s'il te plait supplia Alec

\- Très bien, mais qu'est ce que je gagne dans cette affaire Lightwood cracha Magnus

\- Tu veux quoi de moi questionna Alec

\- Je t'aiderai si tu deviens ma petite salope, quand je sifflerai tu te rappliqueras sans hésité et mettre à genoux devant moi comprends-tu interrogea Magnus en croisant les bras

Alec avala sa salive dans sa gorge sèche, il hocha la tête en acceptant le deal entre eux. L'asiatique s'assit dans son canapé et le regarda profondément,

\- Déshabille-toi ordonna Magnus

Le noiraud commença à se déshabilla, il gémit presque devant la fraîcheur de la pièce sur son corps brûlant. Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon déjà humide de son pré-éjaculatoire, il enleva ses chaussettes sous le regard félin de Magnus

\- Approche ordonna Magnus

Il s'approcha vers l'asiatique, ce dernier fit un geste pour qu'il s'agenouille devant lui. Alec était en train de le regarder quand il se lécha les lèvres en voyant l'objet de ses rêves commençait à apparaître quand Magnus enleva son pantalon, l'érection de Magnus comportait des piercings pubien avec des guiches. Comme hypnotisait par l'érection il s'approcha et le prit en main en faisant arracher un plainte de plaisir à son amant,

\- Ils sont indolore alors ne tire pas comme un malade prévient Magnus

\- Je ne tire pas dessus se renfrogna Alec en continuant son masturbation

L'asiatique se lécha les lèvres en voyant son futur jouet en train de le faire une branlette avec sa main, il agrippa sa main sur ses cheveux et l'attira vers lui.

\- Magnus…je…je…ne sais, bredouilla Alec

\- Suce-moi petite salope ordonna Magnus d'une voix rauque

Le noiraud s'avança et prit l'érection en bouche timidement avant de le prendre totalement en bouche, il passa sa langue autour en humidifiant les piercings que comportait son futur amant. Magnus poussa des râles de plaisir en regardant son amant lui faire une fellation. Alec continua quand il entendit un pop, une main le fait redresser.

\- Prépare-toi ordonna Magnus

\- Je…tu…je…enfin le faire, hésita Alec

\- Jamais fait questionna Magnus arquant un sourcil parfait

\- Si souffla Alec gêné

Le jeune homme prit le tube s'induit trois doigts, il inséra un doigt en lui en appréhendant la douleur habituel et ne sentit rien avant de glisser les deux autres doigts en lui.

\- Aphrodisiaque pour receveur rappela Magnus

L'asiatique se délecta de la vue de son amant en train de le sucé tout en se doigtant, Alec se sentait presque soulagé des coulissements de ses doigts en lui. Magnus le fit stopper et le ramena sur ses genoux,

\- J'ai fait un test la dernière fois après Imasu alors si tu veux la capote c'est à toi de voir parce que je suis négatif déclara Magnus

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait rougit Alec

\- Alors mets-la en toi ricana Magnus d'un sourire insolent

Alec prit l'érection et se plaça au-dessus pour le faire pénétrer lentement, les piercings de Magnus frôlaient ses parois internes ce qui le fit presque venir.

\- Putain si serré et chaud haleta Magnus

Le noiraud le fit pénétrer complètement et commença à bouger lentement quand son amant donna des coups reins un peu plus fort en lui ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, Magnus serra ses hanches en s'enfonçant en lui. Le Lightwood fit les yeux ronds quand il sentit plaquer contre le canapé ses mains autour de sa tête et ses jambes surélevé, ses fesses un peu surélevés par Magnus qui lui donna des coups de reins assez durement. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière et descendit sa main vers son propre érection, il commença à se masturber en même temps que les coups de reins. Une main le plaqua violemment sur le canapé, un coup de rein particulièrement assez fort le fit miauler, le noiraud regarda Magnus qui serra les dents d'un air sauvage.

\- Oh non ma petite salope, tu vas jouir seulement avec moi sans te toucher, seulement moi qui te baise gronda Magnus d'un ton rauque presque possessif

Le métis se vengea en lui donnant des coups de reins assez brutalement ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, Alec se cambra et se mit à jouir entre eux. L'asiatique serra les dents et se mit à jouir en lui, il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé. Il se redressa en se retirant de lui, il plissa le nez en prenant un mouchoir pour essuyer le sperme qui s'écoulait entre les cuisses d'Alec. L'asiatique le vit l'excitation du noiraud revenir au galop, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la chambre. Magnus l'embrassa en le plaquant contre le mur et le pénétra encore une fois en bougeant une nouvelle fois en lui, Alec avait une main sur l'épaule de son amant et un autre sur le mur pour se soutenir avec les jambes croisés autour de la taille de Magnus. Ils bougèrent fougueusement leurs hanches, ils continuaient à faire l'amour contre le mur avant de jouir ensemble. Magnus le relâcha par terre une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa en l'emmenant dans la chambre, il le jeta sur le lit en le faisant tourner sur le ventre. Alec rougit et essaya de se dégager comme son amant avait une vue imprenable sur ses fesses, Magnus le maintient en place et commença à glisser sa langue sur l'intimité d'Alec. Le piercing qu'il avait fait voir les étoiles à le noiraud, l'asiatique glissa sa langue percée sur l'intimité de son amant en goûtant en même son sperme qui avait écoulé. Le jeune homme serra les draps et se mit à jouir sur les draps sous la langue de son amant, il reprit son souffle de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Magnus le retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement, il sentit son excitation encore une fois sous l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque. L'asiatique le pénétra de nouveau en bougeant encore une fois, Alec se mit à crier de plaisir quand il frôla sa prostate en plus de la stimulation de des piercings pubien de son amant. Ce dernier le fit retourner sur le ventre en le mettant à quatre pattes, Alec joueur se retira et se leva en se léchant les lèvres en voyant Magnus couché sur le lit à quatre pattes comme un prédateur sur le point de dévorer sa proie.

\- Attrape-moi susurra Alec

L'asiatique rugit d'un grondement presque animal et bondit sur Alec qui n'eut pas le temps de courir, il le plaqua contre le mur et le pénétra assez brusquement.

\- Tu aime ça quand je te prends comme la petit salope que tu ais jura Magnus

Alec ne répondit rien préférant de crier de plaisir surtout que son amant lui tordit le bras pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, le noiraud sentait sa jouissance montait en lui.

\- Tu vas jouir questionna Magnus en donnant un coup de rein

\- Oui cria Alec en sentant presque sa jouissance

L'asiatique se retira ce qui le fit sidéré, il alla devant sa fenêtre en s'étirant complètement en sueur.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Quoi demanda Magnus en le regardant avec un petit sourire insolent

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es arrêté questionna Alec

\- Si tu veux que je continue, alors excite-moi sur le lit répondit Magnus avec un petit sourire effronté

Alec se mordit les lèvres et s'allongea sur le lit, il commença à se masturber avant de se doigté.

\- Je…ah…prie…baise-moi…hum…s'il…te…plait supplia Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que je ferrai ça ricana Magnus

\- Aime moi supplia Alec en rejetant sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir

Les pupilles de Magnus se dilataient à la confession, il se lécha les lèvres et céda aux désire de son corps en en rejoignant son amant. Il l'embrassa et retira ses doigts pour le pénétrait à la place, il bougea de plus en plus en lui avant de le voir jouir. Le métis serra les dents en sentant les parois interne d'Alec se serraient sur lui, il se déversa en lui et se retira en se basculant sur le lit. Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière en passant la main dans ses cheveux, il grimaça en sentant la transpiration par leurs activités précédentes.

\- Aie grimaça Alec en essayant de se lever

\- Attends je vais te chercher un truc pour ça décréta Magnus en se levant

Il alla prendre la boîte que lui avaient envoyée Clary, des gélules et une serviette assez humide, il retourna dans la chambre pour voir Alec étouffer un gémissement de douleur.

\- Pommade pour apaiser les douleurs et des antidouleurs et une serviette pour t'essuyer énuméra Magnus

\- Attentionné sourit Alec

\- Tu as la chance que je sois magnanime car je t'aurai laissé te démerder en te flaquant à la porte rétorqua Magnus en essuyant son corps

\- Sympa chuchota Alec

Après avoir pris des gélules antidouleur Alec se laissa aller aux mains de Magnus qui mettait la pommade sur son corps, le noiraud s'endormit très vite sous l'effet apaisante de la pommade. Magnus était surpris de Simon lui jetait la pommade contre l'effet d'Edom en disant juste « de la part de ta cousine », il ne comprit pas la situation avant de réaliser quand Alec se présenta à sa porte chaud bouillant par Edom. Il entendit son téléphone sonner dans le salon ce qui le fit soupirer, il se leva et alla répondre ayant vu l'appelant.

\- Tu t'es vraiment échappé de l'asile pour refiler ce truc de malade à une fille timbrée que Brandwell et si il s'était fait violé par elle gronda Magnus

\- Voyons, voyons Magnus, un aphrodisiaque pour receveur ricana Jace

\- Et si il était partit ailleurs, heureusement que Sheldon est passé avec Idris que je n'ai rien compris grommela Magnus

\- Tu crois vraiment que mon frère est du genre d'une aventure d'un soir mais bon je savais qu'il allait venir vers toi alors remercie-moi ricana Jace

\- T'es sûr que tu n'as un lien avec le Joker par hasard questionna Magnus

\- Ta cousine est ma Harley gloussa Jace

\- Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour tester ce produit gay entre vous deux soupira Magnus

\- Tu veux savoir questionna Jace d'une voix plein de sous-entendu

\- Je ne veux pas savoir de ce que vous fabriquer dans votre chambre tout les deux juste quand t'a fait pour survivre à ça. J'ai mal partout n'en parlons pas à ton frère grimaça Magnus

\- Clary ne s'est pas plaint ni moi d'ailleurs quand on l'a testé ricana Jace

Magnus grimaça de dégoût et caressa les cheveux d'Alec endormit,

\- Bon que comptes-tu de faire avec Alec demanda Jace

\- Lui tatouer en gros « propriété de Magnus Bane » sur les fesses ou peut-être sur le front ricana Magnus

\- Il y a les bagues que je vous ais donné tout les deux roucoula Jace

\- Tu as prévue tout ça avant conclu Magnus

\- Prévue quoi répéta Jace feignant l'innocemment

\- Mouais, dis à tes parents qu'il reste avec moi ce soir prévient Magnus

\- A ce point-là ricana Jace

\- Crétin de blond sortit de l'asile insulta Magnus

Jace ricana de façon dément avant de couper la communication, l'asiatique fronça le nez en regardant son téléphone. Il ne revenait pas comment sa cousine avait pu tomber sur un mec comme Jace, il secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers la main d'Alec qui avait la même chevalière que lui. Il changea les anneaux en sentant son cœur battre la chamade, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Depuis deux ans qu'il aime en secret, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans une relation avec Camille malgré qu'il l'a trompé avec d'autre. Il avait mis un terme avec Camille non seulement elle avait découverte pour Alec mais aussi car la blonde l'avait trompée avec l'un de ses rivaux ce qui le fit contrarié par la suite. Imasu avait découvert pour Alec quand Clary avait compris que son cousin était amoureux du frère de son petit ami,

\- Oh mon petit cousin est amoureux gloussa Clary

Au début ça l'amusait mais par la suite c'est devenu gênant quand il sortait avec Imasu, celui-ci en profita pour de son déménagement pour rompre avec lui et lui souffler une bonne chance. Ils s'endormirent en l'attirant vers lui, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant sur sa chaise de bureau ayant une excellente nuit. Ses groupies lui demandaient plusieurs fois d'où venaient les suçons dans son cou ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, il n'arrêtait pas de penser plusieurs fois les activités sexuelle avec Magnus. En plus de la crème qu'il a aidé à se sentir mieux après avoir eu plusieurs fois du sexe intense, il pourrait presque approuvé et l'élire meilleur produit de l'année. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant de la nuit précédent, celui-ci était en train de rire auprès de ses amis. Raphaël jeta un coup d'œil vers lui sous le sourire en coin de Magnus, son ami lui fit un sourire en coin à son tour. Lydia s'approcha d'Alec avec un regard d'excuse,

\- Alec, je suis désolée de te dire ça mais tu pourrais revenir m'apprendre de nouveau sur le cours de math proposa Lydia

Alec était sur le point de répondre quand Magnus marcha prés d'eux et fit glisser sa main où il avait la bague sur son annulaire gauche sur la table, le noiraud regarda attentivement la bague le cœur battant. L'asiatique se mit à la porte et le regarda en coin,

\- Alec, ta bague ce n'est pas le tien remarqua une de ses groupies

Il regarda sa bague qui avait changé d'endroit, en regardant attentivement la chevalière il remarqua qu'il avait des griffures dessus alors que le sien était neuf. Il se mit à sourire en comprenant le geste, il se leva en prenant son sac. Il tourna vers Lydia,

\- Lydia, je te remercie car grâce à toi j'ai eu le courage de dire ce que je ressens remercia Alec en sortant dehors

La blonde ne savait pas quoi dire et était confuse, Alec sortit de la classe ainsi que du bâtiment. Magnus était adossé contre le mur du portail et tourna la tête vers lui, Alec s'avança et se mit face à lui.

\- Je te pose la question ? Est-ce que tu m'aime questionna Alec

\- Oui je t'aime Alexander répondit Magnus en le regardant de ses yeux bleus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Et toi tu m'aime demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je t'aime Magnus répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus amusé

L'asiatique se redressa et l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément, au même moment la cloche sonna et tout le monde les vit en train de s'embrasser. Les groupies d'Alec étaient en train de pleurer alors que les amis de Magnus riaient en criant de victoire pour certains, le couple se séparent à bout de souffle

\- Tu passe me récupérer à vingt heure pour notre premier rendez-vous proposa Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus en souriant

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois, Alec rentra chez lui sur un tout petit nuage. Il ne fit même pas attention aux remontrances de sa mère, ni même de son père,

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Si je ne le connaissais pas j'aurai pensé qu'il est amoureux pensa Robert

Les deux se regardaient sidérés en comprenant que leur fils était amoureux, Alec était allongé sur el lit en train de repenser tout la nuit de sexe intense qu'ils avaient eu. Magnus vint se présenter pour prendre Alec pour leur premier rendez-vous, Alec présenta à ses parents en précisant que c'était le cousin de Clary. Si Maryse avait acceptée leur relation ce n'est pas le cas de Robert qui a fait une dépression nerveuse de savoir que son fils est gay et qu'il sortait avec le cousin de Clary qui tenait un sex-shop, le couple allait dans un restaurant Ethiopien.

\- Très classe sourit Alec

\- Même si on a couché ensemble, tu mérite un peu mieux sourit Magnus en s'asseyant en face

\- Je vois ça sourit Alec

Un serveur amena les cartes pour prendre leur commande, ils commandaient tout les deux.

\- Alors parle-moi de toi en dehors d'un connard imbue de toi-même mais qui est une façade sourit Magnus

\- Ma sœur travaille comme tatoueuse, je ne sais pas si tu sais qui s'appelle le serpentaire d'argent révéla Alec

\- Oh que si je le sais, je me suis fait tatouée là-bas répondit Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas vu de tatouage sur toi réalisa Alec

\- Parce que tu étais distrait à ce moment-là ricana Magnus

Alec se mit à rougir en se souvenant qu'il avait tout le corps en chaleur sous l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque, Magnus but son verre en regardant le noiraud rougir. Ils mangèrent en discutant tout les deux, ils avaient beaucoup de point de commun tout les deux. Plus tard dans la soirée ils se promenaient dans le quartier, ils se tenaient par la main.

\- Ça te dirait de venir chez moi proposa Magnus

\- On y va sourit Alec

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de Magnus, l'asiatique le fit entrer en avant. Alec se mit à rougir en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux la nuit précédente, il rougit encore plus en voyant le canapé où il avait perdu sa virginité. Magnus alla leur servir deux verres de soda et l'apporta pour lui,

\- Tiens proposa Magnus

\- Merci remercia Alec les joues légèrement rouges

Il commença à boire son soda avant de le renverser accidentellement, il jura à voix basse.

\- Viens, je vais te donner un t-shirt pour toi proposa Magnus

Ils allaient dans la chambre de l'asiatique, Magnus prit une chemise et l'envoya pour lui. Alec se changea en rougissant du fait que son petit ami le regardait,

\- Si tu es gêné, je peux t'attendre dans le salon, même si ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'ai jamais vu proposa Magnus

\- Non, c'est bon comme tu dis, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois rougit Alec

Le noiraud mit rapidement le t-shirt et se tourna vers son petit ami, l'asiatique avait les pupilles dilatés en voyant son amant dans l'un de ses vêtements. Alec s'approcha pour retourner dans le salon mais l'asiatique l'empêcha en l'attirant pour l'embrasser fougueusement, le noiraud mit ses bras autour de son cou. Son amant le fit reculer jusqu'à le lit et le fit tomber tout les deux, il l'embrassa dans le cou en le marquant tout laissant des traînées de suçons dans le cou. L'asiatique lui fit enlever le t-shirt que son amant avait mis, il le jeta dans un coin de la pièce et mordilla les tétons d'Alec. Il descendit vers son pantalon en le retirant avant de prendre l'érection de son amant en bouche, Alec serra les draps dans ses mains sous le plaisir. Magnus suçota le gland avant de contractait ses muscles dans sa gorge pour le prendre encore plus, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. L'asiatique se retira du gland et ouvrit le tiroir pour prendre du lubrifiant, il déboucha le tube en fixant son amant pour avoir son autorisation. Alec lécha les lèvres ce qui confirma son consentante, l'autre homme lubrifia ses doigts et le glissa dans l'intimité d'Alec. Le noiraud vit qu'il n'avait pas mal sous l'intrusion des doigts de son amant,

\- Nous avons fat l'amour presque tout la nuit rappela Magnus

Le noiraud hocha la tête et gémit légèrement quand Magnus commença à bouger ses doigts, l'asiatique chercha la prostate de son amant avant de le voir se tortiller en criant de plaisir. Le métis sourit et le taquina avant de retirer ses doigts, il se lubrifia avant de se présenter devant l'intimité d'Alec et le pénétra lentement. L'asiatique eut du mal de garder le contrôle de lui-même au vu que son amant était toujours étroit, il entama ses mouvements de reins en Alec qui gémit de plaisir. Magnus se retira et le mit sur le ventre pour le pénétrer encore une fois avant de le ramener entre ses jambes, le Lightwood se courbait ses orteils sous le plaisir en sentant son petit ami le pénétrait encore plus profondément en lui. Alec eut les yeux révulsé et se mit à jouir en se mettant à trembler, le métis continua avant de gronder de jouissance en se déversant dans l'intimité d'Alec. Ils s'effondraient sur le lit essoufflé, le noiraud se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla sous la sonnerie de son téléphone ce qui fit grogner Magnus. L'asiatique se réveilla en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il vit son petit ami en train de discuter au téléphone.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, c'était ma mère qui était inquiète au sujet que je n'étais pas rentré hier soir s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, essaye de le prévenir avant de notre activité gloussa Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Alec rougit en le regardant, le noiraud alla prendre une douche pendant que Magnus faisait le petit déjeuner. Ils discutaient ensemble tout les deux avant qu'Alec rentre chez lui, à peine que le noiraud mit le pied dans sa maison que sa mère l'attendait en tapant du pied.

\- Je suis désolé maman, Magnus et moi nous avons discuté et nous sommes endormit et j'avais oublié de vous prévenir s'excusa Alec penaud

\- C'est bon chéri, mais la prochaine fois tu téléphone. J'étais morte d'inquiétude pour toi rassura Maryse en hochant la tête

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller dans sa chambre, il passa dans celle de sa sœur dont la porte était ouverte.

\- Discuter hein, mon œil au vu le nombre de suçons fraîche et ta démarche de boiteux la soirée s'est terminé dans un lit ricana Isabelle

\- Sois gentille Izzy et laisse-moi tranquille rougit Alec

Sa sœur éclata de rire devant le rougissement d'Alec, le noiraud entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea en soupirant comme un bienheureux. Deux mois plus tard Alec avait commencé à emménager chez Magnus petit à petit, il allait le mercredi soir et retourner le dimanche soir chez lui avec un sourire béat et le cou plein de suçons. Robert dû admettre que son fils était heureux ce qui le fit changer sur l'asiatique, ils avaient invité pour une présentation avec la famille. Magnus avait su charmer la famille particulièrement Maryse, ils se sont entendu tout de suite essentiellement par rapport Maryse était un grand fan des créations de la mère de Magnus. Ce dernier lui avait promis de lui présenter sa mère pour qu'elles fassent connaissance, Magnus connaissait déjà Isabelle mais avait fait la connaissance du dernier membre de la fratrie Max. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de dessiner Magnus en le chevauchant, il était en train de le dessiner nu pendant que l'asiatique était en train de bouger en lui.

\- C'est presque terminé questionna Magnus en le tripotant son cul

\- Si tu arrête de bouger, ça serait terminé un peu plus vite prévient Alec

\- Tu veux dire comme ça sourit Magnus d'un ton pervers

L'asiatique lui donna un coup de rein ce qui le fit haleter en le faisant miauler de plaisir, Alec lui lança un regard noir ce qui le fit ricaner.

\- Quel chaton adorable susurra Magnus en lui mordant l'oreille

Alec mit son carnet à croquis sur le côté et se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant, le métis entama ses coups de reins ce qui le fit crier. Ils avaient mis la musique à fond pour cacher les cris de plaisir d'Alec pour ne pas que les voisins les maudissaient, de ce fait ils n'avaient pas entendu la sonnette d'entrée. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement et prirent dans leur plaisir, le noiraud se mit à jouir en criant de jouissance avant de sentir Magnus le remplir complètement de son sperme. Alec lécha ses lèvres et reprit son carnet à croquis,

\- Maintenant tu vas arrêter sourit Alec

\- Peut-être pour le moment, le temps que je recharge mes batteries, il faut dire que tu es mon petit fantasme sur patte gloussa Magnus

\- Tu ne m'as as dit pour tes fantasmes alors dis-moi c'est quoi questionna Alec

Le métis se redressa et l'embrassa passionnément ce qui le fit vider complètement de tout pensés, Alec grommela devant l'esquive de son amant au sujet de son fantasme. Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant de se frottaient leurs érections ensemble, Alec reprit son carnet de croquis pour terminer son dessin. Magnus lui caressa les hanches en attendant que son amant termine, le posa en souriant signe qu'il avait finis avant l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- BORDEL MAGNUS cria une voix masculine

Ils tournaient la tête en synchro avant de voir un homme et une femme les regardaient avec des yeux éberlués, les deux prirent une couverture chacun pour se couvrir leur nudité.

\- Papa, maman qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? Vouas auriez pu sonner ma parole s'écria Magnus mal à l'aise que ses parents les surprirent en plein ébats

\- On a sonné crétin mais ta musique était trop fort rétorqua son père

La mère de Magnus ne disait rien en s'avançant vers Alec et lui prit le carnet de croquis de ce dernier, il se mettait à rougir en voyant la mère de son petit ami en train de regarder les dessins nu de Magnus,

\- Eh bien jeune homme, vous avez un talent extraordinaire pour le dessin. Avez-vous pensé de faire carrière comme dessinateur de projets demanda la mère de Magnus

\- Euh non, pas tout à fait répondit Alec

\- Parce que ouah mon fils est très bien dessiné sur ses croquis, les détails que vous avez réalisé est sans contexte le meilleur que j'ai vu de tout ma carrière complimenta la mère de Magnus

Alec cligna des yeux en regardant la mère de son petit ami, Magnus se frappa le front de honte.

\- Sérieusement maman râla Magnus

\- Oui, je suis sérieuse, oh je ne me suis pas présentée je suis Devi Bane la mère de Magnus et l'homme qui a un sérieusement besoin d'aspirine c'est mon mari Asmodée Bane présenta la mère de Magnus

\- Je suis Alec Lightwood, je suis le petit ami de votre fils se présenta Alec

Asmodée se réveilla de sa torpeur et se tourna vers son fils qui tenait toujours la couverture autour de ses hanches,

\- Tu es gay questionna Asmodée

\- Je suis bisexuelle rectifia Magnus

\- Nous allons en discuter quand vous serez présentable toussa Asmodée

Ils hochaient la tête et les virent sortir de la chambre, les deux rougirent encore plus en entendant Devi parler des dessins nu de son fils.

\- Bon sang ce garçon a un réel talent, regarde comment il est présente notre fils complimenta Devi

\- Chérie, par pitié j'essaye de me sortir de la tête que mon fils est sexuelle actif et toi tu es en train de rajouter s'étrangla Asmodée

Magnus passa une main sur son visage avant de prendre son pantalon qui traînait par terre, il le mit et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Bon ben je te présente mes parents déclara Magnus

\- Dans mes pires cauchemars je n'aurais jamais imaginé de les connaître ainsi rougit Alec en mettant son pantalon

L'asiatique sourit avant de l'embrasser, ils allaient rejoindre les parents de Magnus dans le salon. Devi continua de feuilleter le croquis à dessin d'Alec, ses yeux étaient émerveillés par les dessins du noiraud.

\- Dis-moi Alec, qu'est ce que tu fais pendant les vacances d'été demanda Devi

\- Euh, je ne fais rien, pourquoi donc questionna Alec

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un illustrateur de mode au vu que mon ancien salarié a démissionné pour être à son compte, je te propose de travailler pour moi à mi-temps rien que pour les vacances proposa Devi

\- Maman, tu parle sérieusement s'étrangla Magnus

\- Si tu es inquiet pour que j'aille gâcher tes vacances avec ton petit ami, je t'embauche aussi comme j'ai besoin d'un mannequin pendant l'été. Vous serez payé, en plus je serai à Paris pendant les vacances avant de m'envoler pour Londre pour présentation d'une collection alors vous deux ce qui fait que vous aurez à en profiter de vous promener en amoureux proposa Devi

\- Je voudrais bien mais il faudra l'autorisation de mes parents avertis Alec

\- Je m'en occupe de ça, donc c'est parfait. Je vais m'arranger ça sourit Devi

Magnus roula des yeux, ils discutaient autre chose. Asmodée dû accepter que son fils était bisexuel et était heureux dans ce couple, en plus il aimait bien Alec qui était le contrairement de son fils. Si Magnus est extravertie, Alec est réservé et timide de ce fait ils se complétaient l'un et l'autre. Pendant les vacances d'été les parents d'Alec acceptaient que leur fils fasse le travail à mi-temps avec la mère de Magnus, Maryse était enchantée de rencontrer sa créatrice de mode préféré en plus que son fils alla travailler avec elle. Plus tard Devi annonça sa grossesse à son fils après 18 ans lors de la première grossesse, elle avait avoué en rougissant qu'elle avait repensé aux croquis d'Alec qui avait été le déclencheur. Comme Magnus ressemblait beaucoup à son père, Magnus avait eu un bug complètement sur le sujet. Asmodée et Alec essayaient de le faire ressaisir, Alec lui avait déclaré qu'il était enceint.

\- Comment on va dire à Jace qu'il va être oncle déclara Magnus qui était la seule chose qu'il avait dit

Pour leur trois mois ensemble Alec était partit percé son oreille, sa sœur qui avait fait le piercing pour lui. Magnus et Jace étaient en train de comparer leur piercing sous le regard blasé de Clary,

\- Magnus, qui t'a fait ton piercing sur ton pénis questionna Alec

\- Tu crois que j'aurais filé ma queue autre que ma cousine s'horrifia Magnus

Jace fit un sourire vantard à Magnus ayant le plus de piercing que lui, Izzy lui avait avoué par la suite que les piercings sur le sexe fallait un temps d'abstinence ce qui le fit comprendre pourquoi est ce que son petit ami louchait le pantalon de son frère. Un mois plus tard Alec se tenait devant un magasin en soupirant longuement,

\- Alec appela une voix masculine

\- Jace sourit Alec

\- Viens invita Jace

Ils entraient dans le magasin de sex-shop de Clary, Alec rougit en voyant les produits qu'il y avait. Malgré que Magnus ait eu des échantillons gratuits étaient extra au lit mais pour un réveil assez difficile surtout quand il avait école le lendemain, tous les élèves savaient qu'il avait passé une soirée chaude avec le métis en voyant sa démarche de boiteux. Beaucoup avait tenté de leur faire séparer, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient le couple était très jaloux et possessif envers l'un et l'autre. Comment Alec pourrait aller voir ailleurs alors qu'un asiatique chaud comme la braise le plaquer chaque soir sur le lit, aussi comment Magnus pouvait aller voir ailleurs quand il y avait un noiraud avec un corps à damner qui se promenait tout nu innocemment dans son appartement sans connaître le danger qu'il avait. Jace dénoua sa cravate en portant un carton dans sa main, Alec suit son frère avant de tomber sur un homme aux yeux dépareillés qui le regardait sans émotions. Il le reconnu comme le frère d'Helen Mark Blackthorn, ce dernier était le vigile du magasin. Le blond l'appela le chien de garde avec humour, le noiraud se fit cogner contre une femme aux cheveux colorés asiatique habillée qu'une micro jupe qui voyait son string et un soutien-gorge.

\- Laisse-tomber Lily, c'est mon frère et il est pris signala Jace

\- Dommage soupira Lily en tortillant une mèche

Alec déglutit et se colla presque comme son frère, ils croisaient plusieurs personnes travaillant dans le magasin. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blanche sortit d'une pièce et sourit en les voyants,

\- Bonjour Cat salua Jace

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Catarina

Catarina sourit aux deux Lightwood avant de partir, la jeune femme était le mentor de Jace pendant ses études de médecines avant qu'il trouve sa voie dans les produits qu'il concevait. Parfois Catarina l'aidait dans sa conception dans son temps libre, elle avait inventé plusieurs produits que le magasin vendait. Les deux frères arrivaient dans le bureau, Clary sourit en voyant son beau-frère.

\- Bonjour beau cousin sourit Clary en l'embrassant sur les deux joues

Alec rougit devant la familiarité de la rousse, il faut dire qu'elle était ravie que les deux sortent ensemble. Elle était habillée comme une étudiante japonaise avec une mini-jupe et des bas blanc avec un nœud roses et une chemise blanc déboutonnés sur son soutien-gorge rouge, elle était pieds nus comme la moquette réchauffé ses pieds. Jace prit un carton sur une étagère avec un marqueur dessus « TOUCHE Y ET MEURS » en ricanant comme un dément,

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu veux un prince Albert proposa Clary

Le noiraud rougit devant le piercing sexuel, il secoua la tête en rougissant.

\- Non, c'est assez compliquer ce que je vais te demander toussa Alec

\- Alec, je suis la patronne d'un sex-shop. Je suis en train de vendre un godemichet à une vierge rougissant ou une poupée gonflable à un mec de même des articles BDSM alors rien n'est compliquer pour moi déclara Clary

\- Merci pour la vision sur la poupée gonflable grommela Jace

\- N'écoute pas si c'est trop pour toi ricana Clary

\- C'est mon frère alors j'écoute rétorqua Jace

Alec racla la gorge avant d'entendre le rire de Simon à côté, il ne voyait pas son visage mais ses pieds. Le Lightwood était un peu gêné de dire ce qu'il voulait en face du petit ami de sa sœur, Simon ayant compris l'état de son beau-frère se leva et ferma la porte pour les laisser seul.

\- Alors que puis-je faire pour toi qui es compliqué demanda Clary

\- Eh bien ça ferait deux mois que Magnus à intégrer l'équipe de Basket-ball, bien que tout aille bien à la maison juste…stoppa Alec en cherchant ses mots

\- Tu veux qu'il rentre chez vous et te jette dessus comme un affamé conclu Cary

\- En plus à chaque fois qu'on aborde sur le sujet de ses fantasmes à lui, il ne veut rien me dire alors je me demande peut-être que tu le savais pensa Alec

Magnus avait réalisé tout ses fantasmes d'ailleurs il ne verrait plus le salon de sa maison du même œil de même le lait concentré, l'asiatique l'avait fait réaliser tout ses fantasmes même pendant les vacances d'été qu'ils étaient en Europe pour aider la mère de Magnus. Jace tourna la tête vers sa petite amie en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Disons que nos fantasmes sont les mêmes avoua Clary les joues rouges

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pour tes fantasmes à toi bébé réalisa Jace

La rousse préféra regarder le plafond ce qui fit fulminer le blond, ce dernier se leva et agrippa les cheveux de la rousse et l'embrassa langoureusement. Alec trouva la moquette très joli tout à coup à son tour, il entendit un presque gémissement envers Clary. Il leva la tête pour voir la jeune femme les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflés et pantelant, il sourit intérieur si après un baiser de Magnus il devient comme un flan ça se passait la même chose chez la rousse douce vengeance.

\- C'est du cross-dressing, à savoir les hommes qui s'habillent en femmes ou l'inverse, rougit Clary

\- Oh conclurent les garçons

\- Magnus est du genre de personne qui n'aiment pas forcer les gens à réaliser ses fantasmes, donc veux-tu le faire questionna Clary

Alec réfléchit en tripotant sa boucle d'oreille pendant avec une topaze en se rappelant de son homme, l'asiatique avait tout fait pour lui d'ailleurs il ne rentrera plus jamais dans la chambre de ses parents. Il fit la moue avant de lever la tête avec un sourire,

\- Lequel vêtement pour le faire craquer questionna Alec

\- Ça c'est mon frère ricana Jace comme un dément

Clary appuya sur les boutons de son téléphone,

\- Maia, Aline, on à besoin de vous deux pour un vêtement pour un beau gosse ordonna Clary

\- Entendu répondit le duo de fille

Elles montaient rapidement pour regarder Jace avec un air de réflexion,

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour lui se renfrogna Jace

\- Désolé juste qu'on a tellement d'imagination pour toi ricana Maia

\- Maia, t'es viré ordonna Jace

\- Maia t'es rembaucher déclara Clary

Maia ricana devant l'échange avant de prendre la main d'Alec pour l'emmener à la remise, elles prirent ses mesures de la tête aux pieds avec un air de réflexion sur le visage.

\- Une robe, mais quel style proposa Maia

\- Je sais s'exclama Aline en tapant des mains

Elle détala comme un lapin, Clary entra dans la salle en observant la préparation. Jace revient avec un air soucieux sur le visage, il s'avança vers sa petite amie en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Clary, tu ne saurais pas où est Adamas demanda Jace

\- Il est sur l'étagère à droite prés de la plante carnivore de Will répondit Clary

\- Merci répondit Jace

Le blond disparu rapidement au même moment qu'Aline revint avec une housse dans la main, elle ouvrit et présenta une robe lolita gothique pour Alec.

\- A la base c'était pour Jace, mais je trouve qu'elle va beaucoup sur toi déclara Aline

\- Vous allez arrêter d'imaginer dans des tenues bizarres se renfrogna Jace

\- T'as la tête de l'emploi ricana le duo de fille

Le blond bouda dans son coin et jeta une petite boîte pour son frère, Alec le prit et l'ouvrit et une senteur de bois santal envahit ses narines.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ça questionna Alec en aimant l'odeur

\- C'est pour Magnus sourit Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Allez, c'est l'heure de l'essayage gloussa Aline

Le noiraud alla mesurer la robe qui lui allait comme un gant, la manière que la robe était sur lui était comme si il était une fille réellement. Clary se leva de sa chaise en se frottant le menton et sortit avant de revenir avec une trousse de maquillage avec un petit bout de tissus.

\- Mets ça, c'est un string et si tu veux enflammer encore plus Magnus je te le conseille conseilla Clary

Il rougit et le prit en le mettant, il voulait tuer la rousse ayant vu son sourire malicieux. Il savait qu'il aurait Jace et Magnus sur le dos, quoique avoir Magnus sur le dos était très délicieux à son avis. Il le laissa le maquiller, Isabelle ayant entendu la nouvelle sur son frère vint dompter ses cheveux en glissant des barrettes. Les filles applaudirent dans leurs mains en étant fière de leur œuvre,

\- C'est parfait sourit Isabelle

\- Je te dépose là-bas ricana Jace dément

Alec était assis dans la voiture de Jace, il attendait l'heure pour partir rejoindre son amant. Jace le poussa presque hors de sa voiture quand il se dégonfla rapidement, le noiraud prit une grand inspiration et se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. Les vestiaires s'ouvrit sur Raphaël qui était l'un de des meilleurs amis de Magnus, ce dernier le prit par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur. Le manteau d'Alec s'ouvrit en révélant son habit à le mexicain,

\- Eh bien Lightwood je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu avais en tête avec cet habit sourit Raphaël

\- Tant mieux, parce que ce n'est pas pour toi gronda Alec

Ils entendirent les autres sortirent dans les vestiares à part Magnus, les autres remarquaient Raphaël qui cachait Alec de son corps. Ils ne voyaient que les jambes d'Alec qui étaient dans des bas en dentelles blanches

\- Dis donc Raphaël, tu ne nous présente pas ta petite copine ricana un jeune blond

\- Dégage Jonathan, je n'ai pas envie de présenter ma copine à personne gronda Raphaël

\- Vraiment dommage parce que d'après les jambes qu'elle, elle doit bien être un joli coup au lit ricana un autre

\- Bon vous allez dégager vous tous pour que je sois seul avec ma copine gronda Raphaël

\- On te laisse mais tu nous raconte votre soirée ricana un autre

\- Crève Sébastian déclara Raphaël

\- Par contre fais gaffe, Magnus est encore à l'intérieur avertis un autre

Il hocha la tête et vérifia si ils étaient partis avant de laisser Alec, Raphaël mit ses mains dans sa poche.

\- Tu veux que je t'annonce Lightwood proposa Raphaël

\- Pas besoin, je vais me débrouiller rougit Alec en rajustant son manteau

\- HE MAGNUS, IL Y A UN JOLI PETIT LOT POUR TOI cria Raphaël

\- FAIS CHIER, QUAND EST-CE QUE ILS VONT COMPRENDRE QUE JE SUIS HEUREUX EN COUPLE ET QUE PERSONNE NE PEUT PAS EGALER MON ANGE répondit Magnus

\- MAIS CELUI LA EN VAUX LE COUP, putain Lightwood je ne suis pas du même bord que toi rigola Raphaël

Le noiraud était en train de lui donner des coups de pieds dans la rotule, le mexicain le laissait seul en ricanant. Alec prit une grande respiration et entra dans les vestiaires, il referma la porte derrière lui pour faire face à son amant qui était en train de s'essuyer. Il marcha avant de se racler sa gorge. Magnus leva les yeux et écarquilla les yeux devant l'habit de son petit ami, il se mit à sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire à ce que je présume déclara Magnus en léchant ses lèvres

\- Je voulais faire ça parce que tu ne voulais pas me dire ton fantasme en même je remarque tu me délaisse un peu trop pour l'équipe de Basket bouda Alec en croisant les bras

\- Oh mon ange, jamais je ne délaisserai mais si tu viens jusqu'ici habillé comme ça alors là je serai disposé à rentre plus tôt gloussa Magnus en s'approchant

Magnus commença à se masturber devant le fantasme sur patte qu'est son petit ami, Alec était habillé d'une robe lolita gothique. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient en couette avec des barrettes, il était légèrement maquillé qui le rendait plus féminin. Il portait des bas en dentelles blanches avec un petit nœud, Alec sortit de son petit sac la boîte que lui avait donné Jace.

\- De la part de Jace déclara Alec en lui jetant la boîte

L'asiatique le prit et déboucha en sentant le bois de santal, il sourit avant de le déposer sur le banc pour s'avancer vers son amant et captura les lèvres. Le métis le plaqua contre les casiers du vestiaire, il remonta sa main sur la jambe d'Alec en se faufilant sous la jupe. Il sourit en sentant le string d'Alec,

\- Eh bien de surprise en surprise, que vois-je là susurra Magnus

\- Tu t'occupe de moi maintenant parce que je n'ai presque plus la patience de le faire soupira Alec de frustration

Magnus ricana avant de le porter vers le banc du vestiaire, il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de mordiller sa chair en le faisant un suçon. Il défit les lacets du corset de la robe pour mettre le torse de son amant à l'air, il happa le téton du noiraud et l'aspirant tout le tétant. Alec tira ses cheveux en criant de plaisir, il frotta son bassins avec celle de Magnus. Ce dernier délaissa les tétons avant de relever la jupe pour le string pailletés,

\- Il faudrait que je fasse livrer des fleurs pour Clary, elle savait mes goûts pou les paillettes gloussa Magnus en retirant le string

Alec se mordit les lèvres avant de rejeter la tête sous le plaisir quand son amant le prit en bouche, Magnus passa sa langue sur le gland en jouant avec les testicules. Le noiraud tira encore une fois les cheveux de son amant ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, l'asiatique souleva légèrement ses jambes en haut pour avoir accès à l'intimité d'Alec. Il glissa sa langue dessus ce qui fit trembler le noiraud de plaisir, le métis lécha l'anus en mettant sa langue à l'intérieur. Il massa sa prostate de l'extérieur avant de se retirer et prit la boîte et l'ouvrit,

\- Qu'est ce que c'est demanda Alec

\- Du lubrifiant, j'avais demandé à Jace un lubrifiant au bois de santal répondit Magnus en lubrifiant ses doigts

Alec se redressa et écarta encore plus ses jambes ce qui fit sourire son amant et glissa son doigt à l'intérieur de son amant, il fit bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur d'Alec qui bougea ses hanches dessus. Après un moment il retira ses doigts et se lubrifia pour se présenter vers l'intimité de son amant, l'asiatique entama des coups de reins assez doux. Le noiraud noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son petit ami, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et le fit asseoir sur ses jambes en le pénétrant encore plus. Ils s'embrassaient sensuellement pendant que le noiraud chevaucha l'érection de son petit ami, celui-ci donna des coups de reins avant de l'embrasser dans le cou pour le marquer encore une fois d'un suçon. Alec se mit à crier de jouissance et se déversa entre eux, son petit ami serra les dents et continua avant de se déverser à son tour dans son intimité. Ils étaient essoufflés par leurs ébats,

\- J'essaierai de rentrer un peu plus de bonne heure à la maison déclara Magnus

\- En échange je t'attendrai dans ce genre de tenue gloussa Alec

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser susurra Magnus en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou

Ils s'embrassaient avant de se rhabiller, ils rentraient à l'appartement de Magnus. Ils refirent l'amour encore une fois, le lendemain Alec boitait légèrement avant une expression heureux sur le visage. Magnus tient ses promesses envers son petit ami et revint après son entraînement, et son amant l'attendait dans des tenues féminines. Après le lycée ils allaient ensemble à l'université avant de se marier, ils firent un grand mariage. Les deux travaillaient pour la mère de Magnus l'un en tant que illustrateur de mode et l'autre en tant que mannequin, d'ailleurs la demande de mariage de Magnus ce fut sur un podium. Sur ce, mes amis je vous laisse à cette histoire, une histoire où un frère força le destin pour son frère envers l'homme qu'il aime. Fin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai la nouvelle histoire. Bisous glacées. **


End file.
